In the Dark
by darkness-revenges
Summary: its about a girl who is an experiment and the relationships with the other characters. suck at summery, yes i know.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps. My username is kinda gay so you can just call me Kitto.

Well, this is my first fanfiction to this site and Im kinda nervous.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its character; Leon. The other characters are mine though.

enjoy.

It was dark.

It was always dark.

The creatures surround me, groaning softly as the night. I clutch my right forearm from where I was previously bitten, I took it to save a child; my ammo had untimely ran out otherwise I would have capatated its arse.

This last week has been taking its toll on my mental and physical being, why would you wonder through a dark, ghastly city? There have been many survivors or what I call them 'passers', they just wonder through this city, my city knowing full well that these creatures roam with no set destination besides their teeth in your flesh.

I struggle as I build up the barricade that's keeping the creatures within my city, I feel the wind pick up, blowing items and such across the grey road, its quiet chilly, goose-bumps appear on my uninjured arm and legs.

The night and struggle flies by and soon I am doubled over a bucket of water, "Why must they keep biting?" I ask myself with a grunt, knowing it's a ridiculous question. I dab my wounds with a wet cloth and hiss slightly, it stings. I can feel the virus in my blood, slowly dying against my antibodies.

I sit back against the cold wall of my hideout and stare up at the various screens on the opposite wall; my cameras seem to be working well. I sigh in relief; everything around the city is quiet except for some random undead tripping over another undead, I give a little chuckle.

In some ways these creatures are like children, really scary children. I find them to be kind of cute as the walk around aimlessly, like a child who doesn't know what to do. They don't seem to understand as like a child. If you get to close they bite just like a child would.

But a child has the ability to learn, I just hope my city creatures haven't.

I feel my eyes becoming heavy and the warmth of the sun rising. That's the only way I know day from night. For as long as I remember there has always been a huge dark cloud hovering over the city, well at least since it went under.

I close my eyes, leaving any possible passers to fend for them selves, I'm just so tired, "They'll understand…"

- - - -

"Ngh," I yawn and stretch, I can feel that it is night again, checking the screens as I push myself to my feet I notice that one of my cameras have fallen to the ground and was recording someone's foot.

"Huh?" I lean closer to the screen, "None of my creatures wear boots…" mostly because some have no feet and there were no undead soldiers that died in my city and there was absolutely no way a creature could get in or out of this city, I made sure of that.

Suddenly my camera is picked up; my heart starts to beat faster as a couple of faces, about 3, are shown on the screen, human faces that are well alive. _"This camera is recording, probably watching us right now." _Could they be talking about me? No way, no body should now I am here.

I frown stupidly, "Could it be?"

Most of the passers had cameras with them, I didn't think they'd have film. And how could they possible get any pictures of me while screaming and running from the zombies?

"Sneaking bastards…" I sigh and grab some ammo and my gun off the makeshift table. I was angry and curious about these soldiers, surely they wasn't here for me.

The last thing I wanted was to be found out, with experience and knowledge from my past, I wanted to do what ever I could to stay out of the hands of soldiers and their scientists.

I find the soldiers with ease, I know this city like the back of my hands, well I know the city better then the back of my hands.

It was dark, as always.

The soldiers have made a quaint little fire and were sitting around exchanging small talk; it would seem they haven't worked together much or at all.

One soldier stands out to me, he has dark blonde bouncy hair, his fringe parted so that only his left side of his face is showing and he wasn't wearing any gear that the others were wearing and he was kind of sitting off from the group around the fire.

"So," one of the soldiers started off, it was a male and he was leaning back against a loped sided wall, his hair was black and looked gelled, I had no idea there was still any gel left in this country… "When do you think we'll find the girl?"

I nearly choke on my flam that had been sitting in my mouth, but managed to stay quiet enough that they didn't hear me, I hope.

Next I hear a famale voice, "That is if she is even alive." She sounds bossy; I decided I didn't like her.

"Our job is to find her, dead or alive and take her back with us," I hear a voice and stuck it to the blonde male, it suited him. "What do we do if she doesn't want to come back with us?" I hear the woman speak again; her voice sounded exactly the same as before, very monotone.

"We'll use force." The blonde man replies bluntly.

I peek out the window I was hiding under, just as another soldier started to speak, he was still wearing his helmet and he seemed a little on edge, "God, I can't imagine living in this dump, saving and helping survivors through this city and living alone for 2 years. I'd be suicidal…"

'Thanks…' I think to myself, I didn't think much about my situation but now it all seems depressing with the sad mans words.

2 years had already past? Didn't think I was here that long…

"She could be like a guardian angel, you know," A soldier who seems way to relaxed in a city full of zombies said thoughtfully, "Yeah, a zombie arse kicking guardian angel, covered in blood and such. I'd say that she is the best fucking guardian angel out there." The black haired man added in.

Me a guardian angel? It's a nice thought.

Their little chit chats seemed to go on forever. They got to know each other; the blonde man is Leon, the black haired man is Jonas, the edgy fellow is Karn, the laid back dude is Tom and the bossy woman is Cloe.

And me?

I am experiment number 678, The Dawn Project.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about 4 hours now. I heard one of the men complain.

My butt was really numb and my legs would pinch up real bad when ever I tried to move them. I held my gun in my lap, my head resting against the wall and listened to the random sounds the uniforms made.

I felt strange sitting there. It felt nice. It's been ages since I last heard a conversation that didn't involve yelling and killing. Passers yelling. me killing.

I stared up at the sky, that huge cloud just hovering there without a reason. My breathing was peaceful to my surprise; I felt like I could float away, away from this whole mess that I'm sure, somehow, that it was my fault.

"Argh,"

"Shit! They've found us!"

I sit up with a startle and peer through the window; my creatures were appearing out from the shadow. I grit my teeth as my legs go into a pinching carnival.

-BAM BAM BAM- I double over, covering my ears, their guns made so much noise as they fired and emptied their bullets inside the zombies.

"Ha-ha!! Take this you dead suckers!" -BAM BAM BAM-

"Shoot them in the head!" Cloe yells out, I can hear her taking perfect shots and not wasting her ammo unlike Jonas and Karn.

I bite my lip as I feel a piercing pain in my shoulder, I was shot. Never in my life have I ever been shot; this was a new experience for me, I covered my head with my arms and waited for the shooting to die down.

"Come. We must keep moving, more and more of them will gather here." I pushed myself up against the wall; I placed a hand over my shoulder and staggered out from behind the wall.

Blood was oozing down the left side of my body; I probably looked like a buffet from the zombie's point of view. I silently followed the intruders.

- - - -

I sighed and winced as I plopped myself down a few meters away from the soldiers, "Hey Leon."

"What is it?"

"What's this I've heard about this 'Dawn project'? I know you know so spill." Jonas was the loud mouth of the group; I waited to see what 'Leon' had to say.

"The Dawn Project was something the Umbrella Corporation was working on at the time the T-virus was created. It's something that is able to combat against the virus like an antibody." I frowned, he seems to know more then I had presumed.

"What has that project got to do with this mission?" Cloe asks, her monotone voice back. "The girl is the 'Dawn Project'."

"W-what?"

Damn him.

I had long ago forgotten my real name. I remember coming over to this country from Australia just to change planes to head on over to Japan, my original destination when I was approached by some people in suits.

They asked me if they could have a word with me, I agreed. I don't remember much after getting in their car, I woke up one day or night in a lab surrounded by scientists. The lab was blinding white; I was strapped into what I thought was a dentist chair and there were 5 tubes sticking into my arm.

I felt like I had a hangover.

The blood has soaked into my ripped clothes now and my arm as gotten a tad weak and feelingless. I groan, I can feel the bullet lodged against my shoulder blade and the friction was ridiculous.

I lean down and rest my head on my knees, I was starting to feel a little light headed like any other time I lost more blood then what I thought I had left.

"Holy shit." I jerk slightly, "What the hell was that?"

"Look, there's another one!"

-BAM BAM BAM- "Kill it!! Kill them!!!"

"Shut up Karn and shoot!!"

"Cloe!" –BAM-

"Thanks Leon."

-BAM BAM BAM- My body is refusing to move!

"Shit!!"

'Move.'

"Here! Catch!"

'Move now!'

"ARGHHH!!" –BAM BAM BAM- "…"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Karn screams holding the gun towards me.

"She's the one who saved your sorry arse." Jonas mocked grabbing his gun back from the freaked out man. "Thanks."

I look down at the creature at my feet, 'That's not one of mine…' This creature wasn't human; its hands were spikes and its feet claws. The mouth was spilt up the middle and tiny sharp teeth stuck out from every where in its mouth.

And its skin. It looked as though it had slipped right on out of it.

Disgusting.

"Oh my gosh, it's her," Cloe stated in a rather soft voice, seemingly talking to herself.

"Experiment 678?"

"Yes?" I turn around and curse myself for responding to that name.

"What's with all the bandages?"

"Shut up Tom! You don't go asking a girl that." Cloe smacked him up right the head. Maybe she wasn't all to bad.

"…" Leon silently checked out my wounds.

My whole right arm was bandaged because of the bite I took for the kid and a bite on the back of my arm which I got fighting off the zombies after I helped those passers out of the city.

My left leg was bandaged from the knee up covering a huge cut I got running through a car park couple of weeks ago.

I had a make shift bandage under my right knee cap from getting sliced by some old metal plate sticking out of the ground.

And then there's the bullet wound which I got only a couple of hours ago.

"Karn, you shot her, you idiot." Jonas gave Karn a displeased look.

"Are you hurt?"

"Tom, just shut up."

"Fine, whatever."

"What are you doing here? You're not welcome." I state with the straightest face I could pull off.

"We looked pretty welcome back there with that welcoming surprise party." Jonas mocked me this time.

I turn away, hiding my smile from the lame comment, "Just-just leave." I walk awkwardly away from them, my arm and shoulder was killing me.

"Hold on." Leon called out. I stop and turn to face them slowly as not to upset the bullet in my shoulder again, "We've come to take you back with us."

"I know." I replied. "Let us look at your wounds at least, if they get infected you might get sick." Cloe piped in, concerned.

"Sick? I'm already sick or wasn't you listening to Leon? I have another virus in me that fights against the T-virus, it's not a cure to the T-virus."

"She's talking about the wounds to your flesh." Tom says, unintelligently, making even Karn roll his eyes. He wasn't at all bright…

Well, somehow I found myself sitting, almost naked, and having Karn unbandage the bandage I put so much effort into bandaging, "That bite looks nasty." Karn stated as he inspected the bite wounds on my arm.

"Well any bite is bound to be nasty whether from the undead or not." Jonas says as he takes my makeshift bandage from my knee and shake his head, "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Stuff."

"…" Cloe started to unwrap the left leg, "You sure used a lot of bandages. So, how old are you?" I knew she was trying to start a conversation, she seemed pretty nice.

"I came here when I was 12, I was going to do student exchange over in Japan and we came here to change flights. That was about 3 years ago."

"So you're 16?" Cloe cut at what I thought to be random bits of the bandage, "Yeah, I guess."

I watched as Tom brought a first aid kit over and placed it between my feet, "Looks like you are gonna get sewn up." He stated and walked away and sat down to chill some more.

"Guys, look." Everyone stopped what they were doing to check out what Cloe was talking about, the cut in the side of my leg hadn't healed one bit, you could almost see my bone from how deep the cute was.

"Fuck…" was all that came out of Jonas and Toms mouth, Karn was shocked and Leon didn't look happy. But then again, I haven't seen him look happy at all yet.

"You might want to lie down for this, uh, what's your name?" Karn rummaged through the aid kit and pulled out some sterilizers and needles, "I kinda forgot…"

Cloe frowned and helped me to lie back, "You need a name. So we can call you for help next time if we ever get caught with those monsters." She smiled, I like her.

"How about we just call her Dawn?" Tom cooed from the background, I saw Cloes eye twitched even though she remained smiling. She didn't like him, was my impression. "Yeah, like the project! That's cool." Jonas added earning a smack to the head from Cloe, "Behave."

"Okay. I like it." I forced myself to smile; I always had difficulty smiling after all the tests. My smile was rather awkward; it didn't seem to fit by the looks of Cloe and Karns expression.

"Okay, here I go." Karn poured some sterilizer on my arm, "ARH!!" I punched him and sat up and held my arm in pain, felt like my arm was melting.

"Dude, are you alright?" Tom got up and pulled Karn to his feet, "Yeah," he held his jaw and Tom helped him sit down, "She sure can punch."

"Screw this! It hurts too much; you ain't gonna put any more of that stuff on me!"

"But, your­ wounds need to be tended to." Cloe said softly, "Hell no! Go attend somebody else's wounds!" I yelled, startling Cloe a bit.

Suddenly I felt some hands grab my shoulders and pin me down, "Ow! Hey, what's going on!?" I looked up to see that Leon over me, He motioned for Tom to assist, "Sit on her."

Tom didn't seem to mind as he strolled over, "What?! Get away from me!" I got winded as he sat on me, it felt as though my pelvis was being grinded into the ground, and held my legs down, I clawed at him but found my arms quickly pinned beside my head, "Leon! Cloe! Stop!"

My heart was going so fast I thought it'd pop out of my chest, it stopped for a split second as I felt my wounds get washed over with sterilizers, "STOP!!!!!!!!"

- - - -

20 minutes had passed, my wounds were stitched and dressed and I lay on my back holding back the urge to cry, it hurts.

My body felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside out; I wanted to drown in a pool some where. "We better get moving, 'they' are probably heading this way from all the noise Dawn was making."

"Hey, Dawn? Dawn?"

"Go away. I hate you." I felt Cloe stiffen, I hated them all. That was torture not aid. I slapped away somebody's hand weakly, both my arms were dead weight, "Leave me here to die. I'd rather get eaten then have any of you aid me again."

"Man, full of insults aren't we?" I wanted to hit Tom so bad…

"Shit, they're not to far away." I could hear everyone locking their weapons and picking up their gear, "Dawn, get up."

I opened my eyes to see Leon staring right back down at me, I shook my head and closed my eyes again, "I can hardly move my arms and legs. And it's your fault!" My creatures would never cause me this much pain.

"Pick her up, it's easier if she's like that so she can't fight back or run away." Karn commented shakily. "Don't you- arh!" I clenched my teeth and fists as somebody through me over their shoulder, I didn't like being carried much or lifted by people when I was younger, I still don't like it.

"I hate you…" I doubt the person heard me as I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't wanna die…" Leon looked down at the girl unconscious against his chest; Cloe, Tom, Karn and Jonas were shooting their hearts out at the zombies that were blocking their path.

Leon found that he really couldn't do much with his arms occupied so Jonas, who was second in command ordered him to stay back and keep 'Dawn' out of harms way.

Dawn was covered in her own blood. The wounds had started bleeding when he had picked her up, it seemed to have stopped but he couldn't tell.

"Let's save these bullets! We're going to have to make a run for it!!" Jonas yelled jumping over the vehicle they were shielded behind, Karn knelt down next to Leon, "Will you be alright?" Leon nodded and picked the girl up in his arms, Karn followed right behind him, "Go, I'll cover you!!"

Leon could see Jonas up ahead; he had made a path through the zombies, each shot was precise, one bullet; one zombie. The crew was doing better then he thought they would. Tom was just the same as when they met; he was just casually jogging through the herd and shooting as if he's been doing this job all his life.

They made it to the exit and Jonas managed to knock out the barricade, that Dawn put so much time and effort into, as they left the dark city they were met by a helicopter to everyone's relief.

- - - -

I opened my eyes to rough wind and a loud whirring noise, my sight was blurry. I felt my body being lifted into something and I could hear voices yelling; it was noisy…

I wanted to vomit as the whatever it was did whatever it did, "You're awake?"

"Hey! How ya feeling?!"

I hid my face in something solid yet soft, I'm guessing it is somebody's chest, and I figured I must be sitting in that somebody's lap who smelt of sweat and leather.

"Aren't you the popular one Leon?" A female's voice.

I felt the vibrations through who I presumed was Leon's chest as he spoke, "She hates us."

"Oh?" The same female, I couldn't hear much of what was being said but the voices, I know the voices.

My head felt like it was on its own little rollercoaster with free rides. I felt the helicopter land, finally figured it out after much debate, and felt the presences of more people, "How'd the mission go?!"

"It…fine…!!"

"Here…take…you!"

"Ha-ha! She…Leon…ha-ha…"

"SO IT"S TRUE?!"

"General, there's no need to shout. We're inside now."

- - - -

"ARHH!!" I sat up with a start, my first dream in years and it had to be a nightmare. 'Whoa, my head hurts…'

"Oh, you're awake?" I look up towards the voice, "Huh?" Was all I could think of, "Who are you?"

I looked around at my surroundings, it was a nice little room, one bed, a small couch, a table, small fridge, a side room for the bathroom, desk lamp, no windows, a really small television and drawers, the colours were welcoming and warm, something I haven't seen since the airport.

"I am Nigel, I'm taking care of you until your living and purposes are clear. I hear you go by the name of Dawn, it suits you well." Nigel was a blonde, looked no older then 14 and was very nice, in his attitude and appearance.

"Uh," My head didn't hurt so much now, "yeah, um what now?"

Nigel laughed and walked over to the bed I was in, "Come, let me show you around the campus and get you something to eat, you must be hungry." He held out his hand, like hell was I gonna take it, "Let me help you."

Nigel pulled back the sheets, I stared at my legs, they were in a splint, "What's this?!" I yelled, panic running up my spine.

"It's all right. You're bones were fractured, they need to be immobile to heal properly." He said this with a calm vibe and small smile. I froze stiff when he leant down and picked me up, "You're blushing." He laughed and placed me in the wheelchair that was beside the bed, "Hn, sorry."

"No need." He pushed me out of the room, I could feel that he was still smiling, my cheeks got warmer, "!"

"Hey, Nigel?" Nigel leaned over so that his head was beside mine, he smirked even wider when my face became flustered, "Uh, err, um, how- how did I end up h-here?" I felt like an idiot.

I don't know what it was, sure he was very nice to look at but why was I getting hot in the head? "Well, agent Leon and some recruits were sent to capture you and bring you back here, it was a success of course. You were sent to the infirmary were you wounds were treated and you've been asleep for two days now." His breath brushed against my ear sending a chill up my spine, my head was going to explode.

I turned my head away, I was starting to sweat, "Don't get so close to me," I was shaking slightly, I was confused, angry, scared, shocked, embarrassed, uncertain, excited and that's not even half of what I was feeling, "I'm sorry," Nigel whispered into my ears with a smirk, he backed away, "I'll introduce you to some of my friends here."

He wheeled me into a room with huge glass doors, it looked like a research lab, he stopped, "Hey Gueena," I noticed a girl hunched over a microscope thingy, she looked up, "Neejay! Oh, this is Dawn, am I right?"

She looked very nerdy, big thick glasses, messy tied back long hair, braces and what looked like to be overalls under her white coat.

"Hi," she smiled at my greeting, "So, Dawn, how are you?"

"I'm crippled, that's how I am." I smiled back; I was irritated that I couldn't move my legs. She laughed, "I see, it shouldn't be too long before the splint is removed."

"Neejay, she is too cute!" She seemed to swoon as she was saying that, Nigel placed a hand on my head, "I know."

What was wrong with these people? They get pleasure out of others discomfort? So mean.

"Hey, Gueena, I need you to take a look at these." I turned around to see a man standing at the doorway, he looked back at me, he face stoic as ever.

"Oh joy, to mates meeting up again!" Gueena swooned, I snarled, "I hate him!"

Nigel looked at me, than at Leon and lastly Gueena, "Why is that?"

"It didn't seem that way when he brought you in," The woman sat back in her chair, her eyes looked like they wanted to eat me, "You had such a grip on him that two men had to strain to ungrip your hand, and during the time in the lab, Leon had to hold your hand to keep you calm!" I glared back at Leon, "She's lying, right?"

Leon looked to the side, a sure sign that Gueena wasn't lying, my face dropped in pure disbelief, "I'm so hopeless…"

My body and mind betrayed me.

I turned around and stared at the ground, I wanted to run away, "It is alright if I just wonder around, Nigel? Alone." Nigel knelt down in front of me, I didn't look up, "You're cute, I mean it."

I closed my eyes shut tightly, "D-don't say such things." This was really overwhelming. All these feelings, thoughts, people.

My head was full of so many things I didn't understand, it was spinning and I couldn't make sense of anything that popped into my head, "Are you alright?"

I look up at Nigel and Gueena, I could feel that Leon was standing at the door feeling a little awkward; the situation was a little awkward, "Y-yeah, I just want to think for awhile." That's something I've never heard myself say before but it was true, I wanted to sort my traitor mind out.

- - - -

I stared out of the huge window that took up the entire wall; I've never seen grass for years. It looks so soft; the kids look like they are having fun chasing each other around the blossoming tree, there was a couple holding hands and were just strolling along the footpath, laughing, nuzzling, loving.

I never really got the idea of coupling up with someone, never felt the urge. Seeing as I was only 12 when everything went to the poophouse.

I still couldn't believe that I would cling to Leon that jerk. I couldn't possible cling to anyone, I'm independent; for two years it was just me, looking out for everyone else; no one looks out for me.

"Hey, hey. If it isn't Dawn, herself!" I look up to see Jonas walking down the hallway, waving at me with a huge grin.

"What's up, angel? You don't look so good." He stood next to me and stared out the window, still smiling, "Yeah, um I'm sorry about the way we treated you back there."

"I still hate you."

"…uh,"

"There's nothing in this world that's ever gonna change what I think about you 5." I expected him to leave, but he stood there and he was still smiling.

I looked up at his face to see where he was looking, I followed his gaze to the couple outside, they were now getting really close to each other against the tree, the kids ran away from all the mushy-ness that was oozing out of them, I can't blame 'em.

"So, do you have someone special?"

I looked up at him, "Don't be stupid." He looked down at me, his smile was different then the goofy grin he had before, it was warm, "Sorry."

-grrbrrb- "You hungry?"

"Shut up." I was starving.

I didn't say anything as he grabbed my chair and started to wheel me down the hallway until it opened up into a canteen like those I've seen on television when I was in Australia.

There were many people buzzing about, chatting with friends and having a good time; it was as if the T-virus didn't exist at all.

A few people stopped what they were doing to stare at me; it was making my insides churn, I didn't want to be there.

- - - -

I sat there listening to the 4 out of the 5 people I hate talking and eating.

"That mission put us on the good side of the general."

"Maybe we'll get a promotion or something."

"Are you going to eat that?"

-thwack- "Hands off."

"Why aren't you eating, Dawn?" I shrug, the food smelt delicious but sadly it has been ages since I ate solids; I'm afraid I might choke then one of 'them' will have to help me. I didn't want that.

Nigel came walking into the cafeteria, "Oh, sorry guys but she can't eat any of this food." He sat down, making Karn scoot over so that he was next to me, "She has her own food especially made." He placed a tray down on the table in front of me.

I nearly smiled with joy when I saw that the food was mashed, "She is really down on nutrition and mashed foods is the quickest way to get them into her body."

"Can I have some?" Tom asked looking at my dish, "Shut up." Cloe flicked a pea at him with annoyance.

"So, Nigel, how old are you? 14, 13?" Cloe rested her chin in her hand as she spoke, Nigel laughed and shook his head, "No, I am 19."

"…" "…" "…" "…"

"Pervert."

"Huh?" Nigel and the guys looked at me, Cloe narrowed her eyes at Nigel with a sly grin, "Mmhm, what have you done Casanova?"

"What? She was cute when she got all shy and red in the cheeks when I picked her up!" He pouted; he looked even more like an 11 year old. "So I wanted to make her blush again, is that so bad?"

I could feel Jonas' stare for some odd reason more then the others, I picked up the spoon and decided to eat and that I didn't like Nigel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Th-that's not fair," My hand was shaking, my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach, "Why did it die?"

I didn't know what to do, I wanted to cry, I wanted to shout and scream, I wanted to die.

I stare up at the tree that's now withering away, the leaves turning brown before my eyes and crumpling in the soft breeze; I was now in crutches and was finally allowed outside.

"Hey!" I turn around to see Leon staring at me and the tree; his face read confusion, concern. For who? I did not know yet.

"I-I didn't mean it, I swear," the tears stung at my eyes daring to pour down my face at any second, "What's wrong with me?"

I fall to my knees with much pain on the impact, my crutches fall away from me, I close my eyes on seeing the grass beneath me start to die; what in the world is this?

It was dark.

Just like I remember.

The night sky sparkled dimly, shining worthless light on the campus.

I couldn't stop the tears. They just kept on pouring out. Why am I so sad about this?

I jerk back in reflex as I feel something soft touch my face, I looked up to see Leon kneeling right in front of me, he gently wiped my cheeks free of tears, my brain had stopped, I couldn't think.

I couldn't read his face, "Leo-" My eyes went wide as Leon closed the gap between us. "Mmm?!"

I pushed on his shoulders to get away but he held onto my head, I could feel his tongue pushing against my lips, "Mm!" I started to hit him, but the strength in my arms were nowhere near restored.

Isn't this what people call sexual assault?

He moved one hand behind my and started to lean forward, way forward. My legs were in a state of pain to respond to the signal my brain was sending out to them, 'kick, you useless bastards!!'

I've never felt so helpless and hopeless in my life, I closed my eyes as his tongue pushed into my mouth, I wanted out, and I wanted out now! "Mmhmhmhm!" Leon tilted my head back, his tongue roaming inside my mouth, gliding, playing with my tongue, all I could do was cry.

My cries only made it to Leons mouth, I shuddered as he licked up the side of my face, "N-n-no, please,"

He kissed my ear with a whisper that made me quiet, "Let me love you..."

"W-what?" I was barely able to speak.

"You heard me, let me love you," his breath was warm against my ear, he placed a hand on the left side of my chest, "I promise to never break your heart."

I took a deep shaky breath, "I-I don't understand,"

"Love me."

- - - -

"How are your wounds?" Leon asked, sitting against the shower walls, "Leon?! What are you doing in here?!"

"Some greeting that is..."

I wipe at the glass shower wall, clearing the foggy-ness so I could see Leon, "I-I'm sorry," He tilted his head so that he was looking at me, "My wounds are fine, how about you? Was your mission successful?"

I waited for his reply, it's been 2 weeks now, I still don't know how I am supposed to act.

"As always," He sighed, he looked troubled, "What is it?"

"The general spoke to me before I went on the mission," A pause, "He said that on the next mission, you're coming along."

"R-really?" I tried to hide the excitement in my voice; I've been cooped up in this building far too long. I wanted to get out and about, maybe I'll get my gun back...

"Don't w-worry, I've survived 2 years on my own in a city full of them," I tried to reassure him, I really wanted to go along on the next mission, "It'll be fun, like going on a date!"

Leon groaned and rubbed his temple, "You have a mind of a 12 year old still..."

That reminds me, "Hey, Leon?" I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel hanging over the glass shower wall and started drying myself off, "I don't know how old you are."

No answer.

I wrapped the towel around me; the towels were huge. I stepped out of the shower and crouched down next to Leon, my boyfriend. I am still uncomfortable with the concept.

Leon ran his hand through his hair and tilted his head back and sideways, his eyes dark staring at me, "Does it matter?"

When he does that it makes me uneasy, I shift on my feet, intertwining my fingers together, "Uh, no, n-not really, I guess... But I-I'd like to know."

He pulled me to his chest; I nearly lost my towel, "Waa!" I land against him in a clumsy bundle; he embraces me in a warm hug, my face turns red, I am still shy to the attention.

"Relax," I feel a soft kiss on the top of my head, it's weird being around him like this, it's way different then his usually facade he wears around other people, "O-okay..."

"Uh, so how old are you, Leon?"

"Do you know why the general is putting you on the next mission?" I looked up at the blonde, "What do you mean?"

He played with my hair, "It's because we lost Karn, and you are his replacement."

"W-what?!" I push away from Leon, "What do you mean you lost Karn?"

"They got him as he was helping Cloe. She is in critical condition."

"W-what about," I stand up holding tightly onto the towel, "What about Tom and – and J-Jonas?" Leon narrowed his eyes at the last name, during the last week or so Leon has been acting strange around Jonas and whenever his name is mentioned.

We have become good friends since me and Leon got together.

"Is he alright?" I asked, serious as I've ever been, Leon stood up and headed for the door, he stopped, "He's fine." I sighed in relief, 'thank goodness...'

- - - -

It was night and I silently walked the hallways, Leon hadn't come back to the room and I was out looking for him.

"Oh?" I spotted them outside, Leon was his usual self in front the general, he stood straight, spoke with force yet respect but he also looked like he was going to go on a rampage.

I opened the window silently to hear what they were talking about, "I'm asking you to withdraw Dawn from the mission; you can't send her."

"Oh? Why is that?" The general picked a flower and smelt it, seemingly not interested in what Leon had to say, "I send anyone I want."

"General, please." Leon tried to reason with him.

I gripped the window sill, 'W-why would Leon do such a thing?'

The general stopped and looked Leon directly in the eyes, "Why should I comply with your request?"

"She's still only a kid,"

I couldn't believe it.

I ran off down the hallway, Leon always had his requests answered; the general favours him to much.

-tap tap tap- "Hey! Jonas!" The mission was tomorrow and I knew who was going in my place, Jannis Kay. She has the biggest crush on Leon and would flirt with him knowing full well that me and Leon were, you know, and she'd flirt when I was right there, I'd like to pummel her.

The door opened slowly, I couldn't wait, so I kicked it open knocking Jonas in the face, I didn't mean to do that... "Leon's requesting me off the team again!" I yelled at Jonas who was collecting himself together.

"What? Y'know, I was about to go to sleep?" Jonas yawns and sits on his bed, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want on the team." I pace around the room in random order, "You gotta help me, please."

My friend sighed, "You nearly blew your cover the last time..."

"Oh come on! Leon deserved what I was going to give him." He's such a show off, Leon's good and he knows it.

"Fine, I'll get you on the team, but try to handle your emotions better. Leon would kill me if he found out..."

I grab Jonas' hand out of impulse, "Thank you! You're the best!!"

I made it back to the room five minutes before Leon, "I took you off the team."

"I figured..." I popped open a packet of crisps, not even looking away from the television, I put on one of Jet Li's film; my fave actor.

"So who's going in Cloe's place?" I ask as Leon crawls across the bed and wrap his arms around me so that I was sitting between his legs, his face in my hair; I blushed as I felt his hot breath tingle onto my neck. "Jake is going in Cloe's place."

"Wanna crisp?" Leon shook his head, "Why are you always so stiff when we touch?"

"Uh, heh, um," I didn't know the answer to that…

"Maybe, we could-"

"Ha-ha, what?" I laugh nervously, "W-we couldn't…"

My hand tightened drastically around the crisp packet as Leon pulled me down onto the bed, his arms and legs wrapped around me, my heart started to beat faster as he started to kiss my neck.

"Ah~!" Leon bit down, it hurt but, but I liked it, somehow…

"Do you still want to know how old I am?" He breathed on my ears; I nodded, "Y-yes,"

He nibbled on my ear, "Nngh," What was this sensation? "28…"

"Oh? That makes you 11 years older then me." I state rather bluntly, "You're the same age as Jonas."

Leon huffed into my hair and unwrapped his arm and leg and rolled onto his back with a deep sigh. "Is that so?"

"Mmhm," I sit up, forgetting all about what was going to happen, "Cloe is 23, Tom is 20 and Karn is," I pause, "Karn was 23."

I eat a crisp and turn my attention back to the movie, "Is Cloe going to be alright?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Is Jannis Kay going in Karn's Place?"

"Most likely,"

I smirked; Leon didn't see it of course, 'Jannis Kay… I'm going to be watching every move you make…'

I leaned back, resting my head on Leon's stomach, the rising and falling of his chest I found really relaxing, I sighed softly closing my eyes.

Tomorrow is going to be exciting.


	5. Chapter 5

'Argh…' I open my eyes slowly as I feel the motion of the bed, "Huh… Leon?"

"Babe, go back to sleep." I feel a soft pair of lips on my forehead, "I'll see you later."

"Nn, wha…" my focus was blurry, "Shh, go to sleep." I closed my eyes as Leon hushed for me to go to sleep.

- - - -

"Dude… You're late." Tom chewed on a gum, I walked in dragging my feet, "Un," I sat next to Jonas in the helicopter, Leon was on the opposite side, Jannis Kay sitting next to him, of course.

"How're you feeling?" Jonas whispered, I was wearing a helmet so that Leon didn't know I was 'Jake', "I-I'm a little tired…" I whispered back.

The helmet was starting to heat up, as I took deep breaths, "Jake, why do you never speak to any of us?" Jannis Kay asked, I saw the light arm brush against Leon, I shrugged.

"You know, you're kinda cute with the whole mysterious thing and being a small guy as well." I was shocked. Not so much by the comment but more so that I was blushing, "I wish I could see your face…"

I laughed half heartedly, Leon just sat there staring at me, that made me blush more, "Hey," I looked up at Jonas, "Hn?"

His voice was low, "The trip is gonna take at least 2 hours," I tilted my head, "You might wanna rest up." I was delighted, I felt so tired and I didn't know why, I leant my head on his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his for balance, "Thanks…"

"You're pretty close, aren't you?" Tom commented as he stuck another gum in his mouth, "He's like a little brother to me, that's all." I closed my eyes as the helicopters engine started and the propellers started to whirl.

OUT OF POV

Half an hour past and Dawn 'Jake' was still fast asleep, Jannis Kay would make little moves onto Leon who rejected each and every single one discretely. Tom was silently singing to himself and bobbing his head.

Jonas was beside himself, even though he didn't show it. This was the closest he has ever been to Dawn and she was literally all over him. He had his arm around her as she had fallen forward, one arm lay across his lap and the other clung to the back of his military jacket.

Her head rested on his chest.

"Hey," Everyone looked at Jannis Kay who had a sly grin on her face, "We should take off his helmet; I want to see his face."

"Awesome, let's do it." Tom sat up in interest.

'Shit…' was all that was going through Jonas' head, he really couldn't reject the idea because he didn't have a reason, he held his breath as Jannis Kay reached over and undid the helmet strap, "Okay…"

She licked her lips and slowly placed a hand on ether side of the helmet, "Here we go,"

Dawn didn't stir as the helmet was lifted off, "HUH?!"

Jonas nearly cracked up laughing, Dawn had a turtleneck shirt that she pulled up over her mouth and she was also wearing a ski mask with dark shades.

"What the…" Jannis Kay sat back down, pouting, "That's cute, I wanna squeeze his cheeks." Leon frowned, "Does he always wear that?"

Jonas shrugged, "Most likely,"

"Well, that was excitable…" Tom plonked himself back down, obviously not impressed.

"Here," Jannis Kay tossed the helmet to Jonas who had to lean forward to catch it, this caused Dawn to fall to his lap; surprisingly she didn't wake.

Jonas stared down at the girl, he was glad he decided not to cut his bangs as it hid the slight tint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry…I'll save you all…" Jonas stiffened; Leon raised his head, the voice sounded familiar, somehow.

"Ooh, he spoke, so cute!" Jannis Kay seemed way too excited by this, "I wonder what he is dreaming about?" she inquired.

"He almost sounds like a chick…" Tom stated, sticking his gum under the seat, "Jonas...don't go there...die..." Jonas smiled awkwardly and decided it'd be safer to wake her up.

"Hey, Jake, wake up." He shook her gently; Dawn stirred only slightly, "Nn,"

Jonas shook her again, "Huh?" Dawn sat up groggily, "Wha..."

She looked around, Leon, Jannis Kay and Tom stared at her, "Oh..." She blushed when she felt Jonas' arm around her, "Here," Jonas placed the helmet back over Dawns head, "The ski mask was a good idea," He whispered with a wink.

Dawn giggled, "That's good,"

A couple of hours later:

"Alright soldiers, let's get moving!!" The team jumped out of the helicopter, Dawn, her wounds not quiet just healed at the moment fell to her knees, "Arh!"

Jonas hurried over to her and knelt down, holding her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing..." Dawn gripped onto Jonas and strained herself to stand, "I'm f-fine,"

"Are you sure?"

Dawn pushed Jonas away, "Sh-shut up,"

Leon watched as Jonas and Jake exchanged words, he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Don't worry to much about me, I can handle myself," Dawn pushed Jonas away and stumbled a bit, she cocked her weapon, 'I can't wait to get started,' she smirked under her mask.

Jonas frowned, Dawn seems to excited about these missions, but he guessed she couldn't help it. After all this is what she's been doing for 2 years.

DAWN POV

'This is really getting exciting; I get to be with the creatures again!!' I walk with a slight limp to the group, who were discussing something that didn't catch my attention.

"It's a shame that Karn couldn't be here," Jannis Kay remarked, adjusting her helmet, "What's the plan Leon?" She winked at Leon, who really didn't take much notice.

I wanted to shoot her.

We were standing on the edge of what we now named the dead zone city, basically the only things in there were the undead. "Our mission is to retrieve a document that was supposedly lost. It's in one of the facilities that go fifty storeys underground."

I look over the city; it is destroyed beyond recognition, my city looked like paradise compared to this. 'I wonder if there is anyone living in here…' I wonder as I slowly follow the team, Jonas walking behind me.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hurry!! Get inside, NOW!!" We sprint to the facility door as it begins to close and the creatures begin to grow in numbers, Jonas pulled me along by the arm, my leg was hurting now.

Everyone else made it into the building and tried to hold the doors open for me and Jonas. "Come on, you can make it!!" Jonas ran faster, his grip on my arm tightening as he pulled me, my breathing was starting to become heavy and fast as I tried to keep up.

Before I knew what was happening, Jonas pulled me to his chest and dived into the doorway before it closed, the undead bashed themselves up against the door, smearing it with blood and god knows what.

"Are you alright?" I sit up, rubbing my leg, and nodded at Jonas. I look around at everyone as they catch their breaths, 'No ones missing…' I sigh.

"What's wrong with your leg?" I blink and look up at Leon, I didn't answer.

I just pushed myself to my feet and held my hands wide, palm out as to show that I was alright. Leon narrowed his eyes; he didn't like this Jake much. I helped Jonas to his feet and patted his back in thanks, he grunted as he dusted himself off.

"I think we should split up into groups," Tom states as he looks down the dark corridor that at the end splits into 3.

"Well, I'll go with Jake then," Jonas places a hand on my shoulders, I turn around and shake my head and point at him then at Tom who pulled a gum from his jacket and threw it in his mouth.

"What?? You want to go alone?" Jonas pulled me back from the group who were now checking their weapons; Leon didn't pay much attention since we've been doing this lot in the last 3 hours. "You know I am not going to let you go by yourself, dawn." He whispered in a stern voice.

I laugh lightly and shake my head, "Please, I can handle myself. I was made for this."

Jonas sighs, "Why do you always have an attitude when we're surrounded by dead people?" I shrug; I get confident when I'm dealing with these creatures. ""Just go and watch Tom," I pull out my gun and reload it, Jonas rubbed his head, "But Tom doesn't need no watching…"

That was true, I guess.

"Okay, let's go people!" Leon ordered as him, Jannis Kay and Tom started down the hallway. As we got to the end we split up down each of the corridors; Jannis Kay and Leon down the middle, Jonas and Tom to the left and me down the right, "Radio in if you find anything!"

"Jake ain't scared much," Tom blew a bubble and popped it, "What is he doing with Dawn's gun?"

I turn on the light on my gun and sigh, 'I just had to choose the darkest path, didn't I?'

I move slowly against the wall, being as quiet as I possibly could. I couldn't see much ether with all this head gear on.

About ten minutes pass as I come to the end of the hallway where an elevator sat; it looked like it was in good condition. I ready my gun as the doors open to reveal an empty elevator; that catered to my relief.

'Wow… so many floors,' I scan over the buttons and the map, 'guess we're going to look on the last floor,' with that I push the button that would take me to the lowest floor of this building. 'So far so good,'

After about ten floors I decided to sit down, the music made the mood creepy. _'Come in Jake, do you read me, over,'_

I jump slightly as my radio crackled, I grabbed it and held it to my mouth, or close to my mouth, "What?"

'_Have you found anything, over,'_ well, it sounded like Tom and Jonas were okay, "Yeah," I smile as I picture Jonas twitch his eyes; he always gets up me when I don't answer the radio call correctly, but I can't give myself away.

'_What have you found, over,'_ I flinch as Leon's voice emits from the device, it's as cold as ever, 'show off,'

"An elevator," I reply as I watch the numbers above the door descend, 35 floors to go.

'_Don't tell me you're in the elevator…'_ Jonas sighs, _'over,'_

"Nineteen,"

'_What was that, over,'_

"Floors,"

'_Nineteen floors, over,'_

"Down,"

'_What?!'_

I hold the radio away from me, _'Why didn't you report in that you found an elevator!! Over,'_

"I just did," I stand up and stretch out my legs; I was starting to feel a little sick as time went on in the elevator.

'_Jake, I want to stop the elevator and bring it up to ground floor again, we're coming down your way, over,'_ Leon ordered, I wasn't going to reply.

'_Jake, do you copy, over,'_ Jonas demanded,

I sigh and push the stop button pulling the elevator to a holt, "Yeah, out." I didn't want to hear the radio again; it was too loud in such a confined place. I flick the ground floor button and sit back down in the corner; I'm not used to taking orders.


End file.
